Yuki x Kyou
by Kyra Marye Date
Summary: Yuki x Kyou. Lemon. Chapter 9 & 10 added. Happy & sad endings added. Vote on your favorite one. The winner will be continued.
1. The Beginning

Yuki x Kyo1st person – Yuki- 11 -

Kyo and I never got along, but we were fighting less and less. We got to the point where we could have a normal conversation without raising voices. I had heard somewhere that best friends didn't always get along. I had always hated the cat, Kyo, more than anything. The question was, "Why do we hate each other so much?" I scared Ms. Honda _and_ Kyo when I asked it at dinner one night.

"I was wondering when you would ask that," Shigure said, sipping his tea.

"Uh..." Kyo said, making other stammering noises to try to find something to say.

Ms. Honda was blushing. "Um, I think it has to do with you wanting what the other has."

I blushed and looked down at my food. She was right. I had told her that I wanted to be able to attract people, the way Kyo does. I wasn't sure if Kyo wanted to be left alone, since that's what I am. I pushed people away from me. Who would want that?

"... The hell with this!" Kyo yelled. I heard him march out of the room.

I ate for a few more minutes and went up to my room.

The next morning, I dressed in my half-conscious state. I trumped downstairs and walked into the kitchen, my body slumped over and my head down.

"Oh, not again," Kyo said, after sipping from the milk carton. "Can't you ever wake up?"

I mumbled something that was even incoherent to me. I continued through the kitchen into the dining area and sat at the table. The smell of breakfast woke me up. I ate Ms. Honda's wonderful meal, silently. Shigure talked with Ms. Honda about something. Kyo seemed to watch me when he was not eating. I felt very uneasy with him there. I ate quickly and left the room. Since it was Sunday, I went out to my secret base. I went into town afterwards and bought some more seeds to plant as spring came closer. Every time I saw the color orange, I thought of Kyo. I couldn't bring myself to be angry, however.

Lunch was ready when I returned to the house; I could smell it from the front hall. Kyo was coming down the stairs as I took my shoes off. He blushed and just stared at me. I blushed in return and averted my eyes. His reaction to me was embarrassing.

"Uh, Yuki..." Kyo started.

"What?" I asked trying to sound irritated, but failed. I looked at him. Kyo looked as if he wanted to scream out his deepest, darkest secret and then run away, hiding. He did neither. "Whatever," I said, walking into the dining room.

He tried again at lunch, embarrassing himself in front of Shigure and Ms. Honda. I slammed down my chopsticks. "What do you want, Kyo?" I said, angrily.

He didn't reply. He simply blushed.

I stood up and went to my room. _I don't need to continue to stay around him. He's embarrassing me, now._ After a few moments in my room, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, hoping it was Ms. Honda or Shigure. It was neither. Kyo stood there. He looked surprised. I slammed the door and locked it. _Why can't he leave me alone?_

The next day at school wasn't any easier. On the way, he would walk in front of me, looking back periodically. It was annoying. At school, he would watch me during lectures of the different teachers. I tried not to look at him, but whenever I saw his face, I found myself looking back at him. One time, after I had accidentally fallen asleep during the class, I think I smiled at him. He blushed and looked forward. (Kyo sat to the front and left of me.) I was hoping he quit this little game he was picking up. Maybe he would just come out with what he wanted to tell me. After dinner, he finally did. I was about to go upstairs, after finally eating an entire meal, and Kyo was just leaving the kitchen.

"What do you want to say, you stupid cat?" I asked, annoyed.

"I don't... I don't hate you, Yuki," he said, blushing.

I was surprised. _He doesn't..._ "What?"

"I don't hate you. Actually, I really..." He gulped. "I really like you." He blushed and looked down. "I... don't want you to hate me."

I felt the oddest sensation to want to hug him. I smiled instead. "I..." _Say it!_ "I... never really..._ hated_ you." My face went warm.

The next few days went quickly. Kyo and I never talked much after that. In the middle of the week, I felt up for a fight. The quiet also seemed to disturb Ms. Honda and Shigure. Kyo just so happened to have tripped through the paper door leading to the outside hall.

"You're so stupid," I said, in my usual calm mood. "Why do you always have to ruin everything?"

"What you talking about?" he screamed at me. He wasn't listening, as usual.

"Not listening either," I said. "You really can't do anything right."

"Alright, you sissy rat-boy," Kyo yelled. "Let's take this outside."

"If you feel you can beat me..." I smirked. I stood up and undid the first button on my shirt.

"Tohru, why don't you come with me?" Shigure grabbed Tohru's arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

Kyo threw punches and kicked at me. I dodged masterly and rushed in to surprise him. I came very close to him, my favorite move to use on him. (AN: He uses it in the second episode against Kyo to send him flying through a door and into the yard.) However, I was the one who was surprised. Kyo grabbed my head and pulled it towards him, kissing me. I was so shocked I couldn't move. When I regained myself, I punched him in the face. I ran out of the house, all together, and took a breather at my secret base. I fell to my knees. _Why did he do that?_

"_Actually, I really... I really like you,"_ Kyo said in my mind.

Is that what he meant? Did he like me that way? _Maybe... I like him in return,_ I thought. I thought about it. I slowly returned to Shigure's house. Kyo seemed to have locked himself in his room and Ms. Honda was fixing the door he had broken.

"I was wondering where you went, Yuki," Ms. Honda said. "Kyo was standing here stunned. He went up to his room almost as soon as I walked in. I didn't know where you were. Shigure's gone to the main house to talk to Akito for some reason."

I looked down. "Oh," I said, unable to say anything else. I went up to my room. I stopped at Kyo's door and heard something from the inside. He seemed to be punching something and talking.

"I can't believe I did that," he was saying. "He really does hate me. He hit me before running away." He hit something extremely hard and I heard snapping. "I don't want him to hate me." Pause. "Why did I have to kiss him?"

I continued to my room.

Kyo left before I had awoken fully. Ms. Honda and I left as we usually did. Kyo continued to look back at me during the class. I looked back each time. He snuck out of class early. I found a note in my locker, next to my shoes. It was addressed to me from Kyo.

"Are you coming, Yuki?" Momiji screamed from behind me. He was walking to Shigure's house to have dinner with Ms. Honda.

I turned to him. "You and Ms. Honda go on ahead," I told him. "I'll be home a little later." Momiji and Ms. Honda left. I opened the letter:

"Yuki,

I don't know what's come over me, but I don't know how you felt about what I did yesterday. It was uncalled for. If you want to beat me, again, meet me at the small pond on Shigure's property.

Kyo"

I put the note back in the locker, took my shoes out, and closed it. _I should just leave him there to wait,_ I thought. It didn't feel right to think about that. His words were still in my mind and his tongue was still in my mouth. I put my shoes on and put my inside shoes into the locker. I walked to the house and up to my room, ignoring Momiji and Ms. Honda. I changed out of my uniform and walked through the woods. I found the small pond. Kyo was throwing stones into the pond. He looked angry and sat down.

"He's not going to come," he said to himself. He picked up another handful of rocks and skipped them. "I would rather him not come than to reject me flatly."

I smirked, looking as angry as I possibly could. "Why don't we just fight and find out that way?" I asked.

Kyo jumped up, frightened. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

I ran towards him, throwing a punch. I guessed he would take it, but he moved out of the way instead. He punched and kicked at me, missing each time. I drew in close to his face in my "finishing move." He looked like he was expecting me to kick him. I leaned in closer than normal and kissed him. I pulled away and started back home.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," I said. "Let's not waste time" I walked back to Shigure's. I was smiling. I looked behind me. Kyo wasn't too far behind. He was staring at me and blushing. I slowed until I was walking next to him. He looked away as I smiled at him. "If we don't fight, we're going to worry them?"

"We... uh... don't have to fight right now, do we?" Kyo asked me, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I shrugged and entered the house. "We'll see," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back.

Ms. Honda decided she wanted Ms. Uotani and Ms. Hanajima over, her two best friends. Kyo and I decided to wait in the dining area. While we were waiting, Kyo leaned his full weight on me. I nearly fell over.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Flirting, what else?" he whispered back.

"Wake up, you stupid cat," I said, hearing Ms. Honda come towards the door.

"I am awake," Kyo yelled in response.

"Then, stop leaning on me."

"I'm not leaning on you," he continued to yell.

By the time Ms. Honda and her friends walked in, Kyo was clutching his head in feigned pain. I didn't really hit him hard. I had merely placed my hand on his head and pushed up gently up. I smiled at Ms. Honda.

We started playing Rich Man, Poor Man. Kyo and Ms. Uotani began yelling at one another. After one round, Ms. Honda started making dinner. Kyo grabbed my hand under the table. Ms. Hanajima gasped, but remained silent.

"Tohru's doing better," Ms. Uotani said. "She hasn't gotten sick in a while. Are you still helping her study, Prince Yuki?"

"She asked me to let her study on her own," I said, squeezing Kyo's hand in embarrassment.

That night, a knock came at my door. I had been asleep. My clock said it was almost six in the morning. I got out of bed, half-asleep. Kyo was standing there in his clothes already.

"I want to show you something," he whispered. I grunted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ladder.

"It's cold," I muttered after waking up fully.

"Here." Kyo took off his aqua-colored jacket and put it on my shoulders. I stuck my arms in the sleeves and climbed up the ladder. Kyo sat on the roof, having climbed up after me. I sat next to him.

"Why did you drag me up here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

He pointed to a small band of light on the far horizon. He was showing me the sunrise. "Every morning, I came up here and watch the sunrise. I... I thought you would like to see it."

I smiled at him, taking his hand. He watched the sunrise. Shortly after the sun was up, I fell asleep.

I woke up late morning. Kyo had brought up a blanket. He had his arm under my head. He was on his side, looking at me.

"Good morning," he said to me. "I think Tohru knows. I told her you were up here and fell asleep. She's just now making breakfast."

"Shigure knows, too, doesn't he?" I asked, fearing what he'd say to Akito.

"I'll go ahead and make the way clear," Kyo said, standing up. He jumped off the roof onto the balcony. "It's clear," he yelled up to me shortly afterwards.

I climbed down the ladder and walked quickly to my room. I deposited the blanket onto my bed. I dressed. I noticed Kyo's jacket among my pajamas. I took up and hugged it. _What's wrong with me? For years I thought I hated him. Now, it seems like we're going out._ I folded up the shirt and walked out of my room. Kyo wasn't in his room. I went downstairs and walked into the ding room. Kagura sat there, glomping Kyo, who was trying to get away.

"Aw, come on, Kyo," Kagura said, "just one kiss hello?"

"Hello no," Kyo screamed. He stopped struggling when he saw me. "What are you looking at?" He looked angry again.

I threw his shirt in his face. "You left that in the hall, you stupid cat," I replied. He looked hurt when the shirt fell to his lap. "I'm going it town." I turned around.

"You're not staying for breakfast, Yuki?" Ms. Honda asked.

I shook my head. "I'll be back for lunch."

"Oh," Kagura started, "but I won't be here for lunch. Akito wants to have lunch with me, Tohru, Shigure and Momiji. Please stay for breakfast." My older cousin looked pleadingly.

I gave Kyo an angry glance. He seemed to want me to stay, too. "Fine," I said. I sat down across from Kyo. I ate quietly, letting Kyo know I was angry. After eating, I locked myself in my room. I wrapped myself in the blanket Kyo had brought for me while I had slept on the roof. I recognized it from Kyo's bed. I skipped lunch and dinner.

When the sun was about to set, Kyo dropped his head into my open window. "Yuki, come to the roof," Kyo said, angrily.

I unwrapped myself, went to the window and slammed it shut. Kyo disappeared back onto the roof. A few minutes later, he was pounding on my door.

"Yuki, open the door or Ill break it down," he screamed.

"Leave me alone, you foolish cat," I yelled back. My voice cracked.

"I may be a fool," he screamed, "but I've been a fool for you since I came back from the mountains. You told _me_ not to run away anymore. Does that mean it's okay for you to run?"

I walked across my room and stood in front of my door. I tried desperately to hold back tears. I slowly reached towards the door handle. I opened the door. Kyo and I stared into each others eyes. Tears streamed down my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"If we're not running, we have to tell them," I whispered.

Kyo wrapped his arms around me in return. "That's fine with me," he whispered back. He pushed me away. "Tohru is staying at Hanajima's house. I made dinner for the two of us. It's on the roof." He grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way onto the roof. The food was sitting on the roof, steaming. It was just a bowl of soup. I sat down and took up a bowl.

"I can't say much for the presentation," I said, smiling.

He glared at me for a moment and then smiled. "You know there isn't much I can do about that. Just be glad that I made you anything, you damn rat,"

We laughed. It was weird. Kyo got me to laugh. The last time I laughed was when Ms. Honda missed the ping pong ball at the hot springs. I blushed and ate. The food was good. Kyo taught himself how to cook. Every time I tried to cook, it got burnt. Every time I burnt the food, I wanted to scream. Kyo took the dishes downstairs, making me stay on the roof. He brought the blanket back up.

"You went into my room?" I asked him.

He blushed. "It _is_ my blanket," he replied. He sat down next to me and put it over the two of us.

"Kyo," I started, feeling embarrassed. "Do you really want people to leave you alone?"

"It's more that I want to be smart and good-looking the way you are," he said, blushing. "Everyone always looks up to you. You don't even have to try to get what you want. Do you really want to be treated horribly?"

"I want to get out of Akito's cage," I said. "I want to attract people instead of pushing them away. I don't want to believe everything that Akito says, but a part of me does. Ms. Honda proved that people who knew about our secret won't turn away. She didn't. She didn't turn away from you when she found out that you were the cat. I didn't turn away from you when I found out that you turned into a monster."

He looked away. "You didn't know?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I knew, but I didn't know what it looked like," I said. "I'm sorry, I sound rude."

"No," he said. "You don't hate me and I don't hate you. It's really all Tohru's doing. She showed me the good things in myself and in others. She made me feel comfortable about my feelings, feelings I want... I want to share with you." He blushed and looked away.

I put my head on his shoulder. "Me, too," I said, smiling. I fell asleep shortly afterwards.

I had taken Kyo's blanket to my room and have had it since that night. Every morning, he wakes me up and we watch the sunrise together. I hadn't given his blanket back. One night at dinner, he decided to bring it up.

"Can I have my blanket it back, Yuki?" he asked, calmly.

"No," I said, just as calmly.

"What do you mean, 'No'? You've had it for over a month," he yelled. "Why do you insist on keeping it?"

I shrugged. "Because it's yours and it bugs you that I have it."

"You damn rat," he yelled, "I'll beat your pretty-boy face in."

"No, you won't," I said. My calmness was getting to him.

He stammered not knowing what to say because he wouldn't "beat my pretty-boy face in." Ms. Honda seemed a little frightened at our interaction.

"Seems like Yuki's got you whipped, Kyo," Shigure said.

"You're so full of it," Kyo yelled, blushing. I blushed too.

Kyo and I kept up our little charade. We didn't hide that we liked each other, but we didn't come out and say that we did. Kyo told me that we shouldn't lie if someone asked us. I agreed with him there. After about a month of this, Kyo started to distance himself from me. I didn't understand why he did it, but it made me upset. We fought a lot more. He stopped waking me up in the morning. I dragged him out of the house, one day, to the little pond where I had first kissed him.

"What the hell is this all about?" he yelled at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled back. "Why are you avoiding me? What's going on?"

He blushed. "Um..." He looked down. "Shigure told me Akito knows. I didn't want you to get hurt by him if we continued."

"I understand if you worry about me, Kyo," I said, still fairly angry, "but you're not doing any justice this way. I..." I paused. _Do I really? What if he doesn't? What if he rejects that and leaves again to go "training"? He doesn't... He can't..._

"You what?" Kyo demanded. "If you have something to say, just say it!" I blushed and didn't answer. "I'm not dealing with this right now!" He turned and started back towards the house.

I ran after him and grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned towards me. "Kyo, I..." I gulped. I was scared and nervous at what he would respond. "I love you." I closed my eyes.

"Why would anyone love a stupid cat like me?" he asked.

I opened my eyes. Kyo was looking down and blushing. I smiled. "For the same reason you love a damned rat like me."

Kyo looked at me, surprised. "How...?" He shook his head. "But Akito—"

"I don't care about Akito," I interrupted. I wrapped my arms around him. "He doesn't want me to be happy and you do. Now, stop being stupid because I know you can be smart."

He wrapped his arms around me. "We're an odd pair," he muttered. "So, does that mean that we're going out now?"

"If that's how you want to put it," I replied. I let go of him and kissed him. He didn't seem as surprised as when I last did it. After a moment, we pulled away.

"Now, can I have my blanket back?" he asked me.

"No," I said, smiling. I took his hand and we walked back to Shigure's house.

Shigure was surprised to see us. I was surprised to see him in a suit. "Akito wants to see you two," he said, "right away." He took us to the main house and we sat in front of Akito. Kyo remained outside the main building.

"You think sneaking around me will bring you happiness, Yuki," he said. He stood up and stood in front of me. I didn't look at his face. "You will not see _him_ again!" He remained silent for a few minutes, as if waiting for a reply. I gave him none. He slapped my face hard and I fell off my knees. He knelt next to me and wrapped his hands around my neck. I tried to take a breath in, but found no air. I could only see Akito's angry face. Someone pushed Akito off me. I remained still, still unable to breathe. I starred at the ceiling until everything went black.

I woke up and I was back in my room at Shigure's house. Hatori was sitting next to my bed. His eyes were closed. He opened them as I sat up. "How are you feeling, Yuki?" he asked me.

"B..." I coughed until I was able to speak again. "Better," I replied.

"Why they hell can't I see him?" Kyo yelled outside the door.

"Because Yuki hasn't woken up yet, Lucky Kyo," my older brother said, loudly.

"They hell you're going to keep me out of there! And stop calling me that!" Kyo yelled again.

"Let him in, Ayame," Hatori said.

The door opened and Kyo ran in. He had a bandage around his right upper arm and his left hand. "Are you feeling better?" he asked me, worry filling his face.

"It seems Lucky Kyo has a crush on my younger brother," Ayame said.

"Shut up!" Kyo screamed, turning to him and blushing.

"Yuki and Kyo sitting in a tree—" Ayame sung.

"I said shut up!"

"Leave them alone, Ayame," Hatori said, "Tohru's serving dinner."

"Oh, goodness me, food," he said, leaving and going downstairs. Hatori left with him.

"What happened to you?" I asked him. I put my hand on his.

"I snuck into the main house and watched what was happening," he said. "When Akito tried to strangle you, I ran in and pulled him off you. He scratched at me. He cut rather deep, but Hatori said I didn't need stitches. That damn Akito tried to go after you again! Shigure and Hatori held him back. You were passed out by the time they got Akito out of the room. I'm sorry. This was my fault. I couldn't protect you." He raised a fist in the air. He was yelling at that point, too.

I smiled at him and forced him to sit on my bed. "You did protect me, you foolish cat," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. "You're the reason I'm still alive."

There was knocking at the door. "Kyo, Yuki, I brought you're dinner up," Ms. Honda said. I let go of Kyo, who sat further down the bed to allow room for the food. Ms. Honda placed the food on the bed and walked out, closing the door behind her.

I smiled at Kyo. "Thank you, Kyo," I said.

He smiled and blushed at me. "Anytime," he said. "Anytime..."


	2. Ayame's Giggling

Yuki x Kyou 2

Author's Note: I'm sorry for my bad writing in the previous chapter and the lateness of the second chapter. I was watching Fruits Basket and got many more ideas. I am planning on editing the first chapter, but for now, be patient with it. I've decided that this one won't be in first person like the previous one. It just works better.

Disclaimer: None of the Fruits Basket characters belong to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki and Kyou sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ayame sang as he joined his cousins for dinner.

"We wouldn't be sitting in a tree," Yuki said calmly, having gotten used to his brothers annoying singing. "Kyou can barely climb one!" (A/N: Thank Phuzzaphobia for this one.)

Kyou was blushing like crazy. He stood, a fist raised at the "damn rat," and yelled, "You wanna bet!"

Yuki smiled, sipping his tea.

Ayame giggled. "They fight just like newlyweds," he said in his high voice. "Ne, Shigure?"

Shigure nodded in agreement. "It's so sweet. In the spring of youth, and they're already married."

"We're not married!" Kyou yelled, throwing a punch at Shigure who easily avoided it.

Tohru came into the room with dinner. "Dinner's ready," she said in her cheerful voice. Tohru had been in charge of cooking at Shigure's house since neither Yuki nor Shigure could cook. Well, Yuki definitely couldn't.

"Yay! Tohru's cooking!" Momiji shouted, raising an arm in excitement. When the food was set in front of them, devouring began. Tohru's cooking was the best.

'I think Kyou's is better,' Yuki was thinking as he ate with closed eyes. He didn't like having his brother there much. He just so happened to be leaning on him while he ate. He wanted to be sitting next to Kyou so that they could "secretly" hold hands under the table. It was his favorite thing to do.

Yuki and Kyou didn't like showing their affection towards one another around others. It was something for them to do in their own time. Their same routine had been in order. Yuki was awoken gently each morning to great the sun with Kyou. It was nice. He would always fall asleep on Kyou and be awoken later to "sneak" downstairs to get ready for the day.

Yuki was trying to plan something for Kyou as their one month of dating crawled towards the present. There was still a week left and Yuki couldn't think of anything. Well, he had, but it was the worst idea in the world. As he sat eating, he began to think that it was the only way.

'I could always ask Ms. Honda for help,' he thought, while taking his last bite of white rice and setting his bowl down. He looked at the ceiling trying to think of something that he could make for his love. Nothing was coming to mind. He couldn't even make soup without burning it somehow.

"Yuki's too deep in thought to even hear you, Ayame," a quite Ritsu said. He was sitting at the end of the table, across from Shigure, in his girl's kimono. He had a hand to his mouth and was giggling lightly.

"Poor Yuki!" Momiji called, giggling. "He's thinking about Kyou I bet."

"Shut up, Rabbit," Kyou said. He hit the child over the head.

"Tohru! Kyou hit me!" he whined, clinging to Tohru's arm.

Tohru blinked in her clueless manner. Yuki was starting to feel bad for her. Everyone went to her for their problems and she always looked so clueless even though she had the advice of a Sage. (A/N: Yes, it's supposed to be capitalized. It's Ronin Warrior reference, not a typo.)

"Tohru?" Yuki asked, finishing his tea.

"Yes, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, blinking lightly and holding the crocodile-teared Momiji.

"Can I ask you a favor?" he asked, ignoring his brother.

"Why can't you ask me, Yuki?" Ayame asked annoyingly trying to gain attention from his younger brother.

"Sure," Tohru asked. "What is it?"

"Can we talk after dinner? It's… a secret…"

Kyou looked offended and stomped out of the room. Yuki ignored him, knowing he'd understand later.

"Aw, Kyou's jealous, Yuki," Shigure said.

"You shouldn't keep secrets from those you love," Momiji said, holding a finger up in his I'm-wise pose.

Yuki got up. "Thank you for dinner, Tohru," he said. He went into the kitchen. Tohru came in not too long afterwards.

"What is it, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

"C-can you help me cook something for Kyou next week?" he asked, blushing slightly. "It'll be one month that we started dating and I want to cook for him for once."

"Oh, I understand," she said. "I'd be glad to help." She smiled cutely.

If Yuki hadn't already felt attracted by to Kyou, he might have fallen for that smile. He just smiled back and went up to his room, curling up with Kyou's blanket.

"What's so important that you need to keep a secret from me?" Kyou was leaning on the wall next to the window. Yuki was shocked he hadn't seen him when he walked in.

"It's a surprise for you," Yuki said, grinning. "Next week is our one month."

"Huh? One month of what?"

"One month since we started dating," said Yuki, getting up and hugging Kyou. He had the blanket around his shoulders and was wrapping it around Kyou as well. He kissed his neck gently.

Kyou made a soft noise and leaned against Yuki gently.

Yuki couldn't sustain Kyou's weight and fell backwards. He lost grip of the blanket and it fell to his side as he lie under Kyou. He looked at Kyou blushing horribly. Kyou was blushing just as much. He was holding himself over Yuki. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend gently. Yuki was blushing just as much. He closed his eyes when he was kissed and wrapped his arms around the cat's neck.

Cat and rat lying on the floor, kissing. It was quite a sight for Ayame when he opened the door. He squeed. "My younger brother is about to get laid!" he called, running downstairs. "Shigure! Ha-chan!"

Kyou and Yuki didn't seem to notice. They were still in the middle of a tongue fight. Kyou was currently winning. After a few minutes, Yuki gave in and made a small sound. Shigure and Ayame were watching from the door, both trying to keep from giggling. The cat pressed his body down against the small boy under him, getting a small moan. Kyou's rat felt pressure in his pants and squeezed his eyes shut. He was afraid to admit that he was enjoying the feeling. Kyou rubbed his leg against Yuki's crotch receiving more enjoyable moans from him. The orange-haired teen was enjoying the sounds and continued until the moans proceeded to get louder. His hands wondered along the pale skin of his now bare chest. The owner of the chest was shivering and gasping. He had never felt such things before.

Ayame couldn't contain himself anymore. He started dancing up and down the hall, squealing like crazy. Shigure was giggling lightly and taking notes from the sight for his current book.

The two continued, ignoring the sounds from the hall. Yuki was in too much of euphoria to hear anything. Kyou was taking pleasure in the sounds and the feeling of the other's skin. He rubbed his own crotch along the gray-haired boy's leg, groaning. He kissed down his neck, sucking on a few spots and receiving gasps and moans. The rat's moans just got louder and Kyou moved faster against him, groaning himself. It was another minute before Yuki saw white light and released himself. The orange-haired cat released at the same time. He fell on top of him, panting. The rat clutched his shirt, panting heavily.

Ayame squealed more, giggling at the same time. It made Yuki blush.

"H-how long have they been there?" the older one asked. (A/N: Yuki is older by 4 months.)

Kyou looked up and blushed horribly. "I… I don't know," he replied. He got up and helped Yuki up. Yuki grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. He was shaking slightly from his orgasm and was still clinging to Kyou. He was flushed and smiling. He didn't care that Shigure and Ayame had watched their dry sex. He was just happy to be closer to Kyou.

"My brother's growing up so much!" Ayame said, still dancing. He went downstairs to spill it all to Hatori.


	3. The Sex

Yuki x Kyou 3

Author's Note: I still haven't rewritten the first chapter, but I'm cranking out the fanfictions. I had some more help from Phuzzaphobia. You'll know which part was hers. I wanted to make a correction that Pocky-Pocky-chan pointed out: Kyou is actually the older one. I'm also sorry for the cliff hanger. I couldn't help it. It was just so… there. XD Well, enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters, just play with them.

-----------------------------------------

A week passed and Yuki was failing at learning how to cook. He had to take time out of being with Kyou for Tohru to teach him. He felt very sad that he had to and his chest was in pain when he thought about it too much. Kyou didn't seem to mind after their little… incident the week before. He was happy as long as he got Yuki during sunrise.

The one month anniversary came up on Yuki quickly. He hadn't learned anything and was still burning everything. He even watched the soup intently and it still managed to burn. The day arrived and Yuki insisted on cooking on his own. He thought a simple soup would be fine. However, he managed to burn it. Again. He threw it away and went to his room, dropping onto the bed with a sigh.

"It's pointless," he thought out loud.

"What's pointless?" It was Kyou. He was at the door.

Yuki sat up, clutching the blanket closely around his shoulders. "I… couldn't make food for you," he whispered. "I wanted tonight to be special, but I can't even cook." He was getting teary-eyed. Only Kyou had ever played with his emotions like this. He never cried. Tohru couldn't even get him to cry. He went to Kyou, blanket and all, and clung to him.

Kyou smiled lightly and pet his head. "It's okay," he said. "I have something for you in my room." He picked him up, not waiting for a response from the smaller boy, and carried him to his room.

There was a small table in the room. There were two place settings and candles lit. The rest of the room was dark. Yuki was surprised. "You were…"

"Tohru told me what you were trying to do so I set up a place for us. I also knew that you wouldn't be able to make dinner so I made some." He set him down on one side of the table and served them.

"You're… amazing," the rat whispered, blushing at the sight. They ate and then Yuki moved next to Kyou, still with the blanket. "What's for dessert?" He had a sensual tinge in his voice and a slight blush.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Kyou, putting a hand on his cheek. He pulled the smaller boy closer and kissed him deeply. Yuki was enjoying the feeling of the other's lips. Soon, a tongue battle ensued and Kyou won, punning Yuki to the floor. Their bodies were rubbing together in the heat of passion. Yuki had never forgotten the feelings he had received from his boyfriend that night a week ago. He remembered them well and knew that this time was different. It was more passionate and aggressive. He moaned louder than he did before, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's neck. Kyou's "damn rat" felt dizzy. He tilted his head to the side and Kyou kissed down his neck. Tonight would go further than before. Yuki knew it.

They were soon both naked, anxious to feel the other's skin against his own. The grinding was more intoxicating and Yuki threw his head back with loud moans. Kyou kissed him to soften the moans. He played a finger around his ever waiting entrance, entertaining a loud gasp.

Something prodded Yuki and he froze. He was no longer feeling the pleasure he had been feeling. He felt pain. He cried lightly. Kyou pet his head, trying to reassure him. The thing now inside him pushed deeper until it hit a certain spot, making Yuki moan. There it was. The pleasure was back. Kyou was inside of him and it felt nice.

"We're…" Yuki started, unable to finish as Kyou hit the spot again.

"Yes," Kyou whispered in response, understanding what was trying to be said. His movements became faster and Yuki started moaning more and louder. It was several minutes, in fact, nearly an hour, before they climaxed and Kyou released his seed inside Yuki after his own release.

They both fell limp one on top of the other. They had never felt something so pleasurable in their entire life.

"I love you," Kyou was the first to whisper.

"I love you, too," Yuki replied.

------------------------------------------

The next day at school, both were extremely happy. They were even closer now. They weren't afraid to show their affection in front of others. Actually, during lunch, Yuki sat on Kyou's lap and cuddled close. Everyone was having lunch on the roof.

"What the hell has gotten into you two?" Uotani demanded.

"Yuki and Kyou had a special night," Momiji said. "Haru told me that." The aforementioned boy sat next to the rabbit. He had a blank expression. It was his usual look. "So, Kyou, you're the seme, right? I was talking to Ayame yesterday…" The rest was toned out by Yuki and Kyou as their blush increased. Yuki buried his face into Kyou's neck to try and get away from the embarrassment. (A/N: This is from Phuzzaphobia, my self proclaimed muse.)

Kyou would have burst into anger, if it hadn't been for Yuki in his lap.

"They're actually kind of cute together," Momiji said, giggling. "Right, Tohru?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling at the cross dressing boy.

Yuki and Kyou were blushing. The rat lifted his head and smiled at him. "At least they're not upset, right?"

Kyou nodded. "That's true."


	4. The Hot Spring

Yuki x Kyou 4

Author's Note: This is the fourth chapter. I'm really not sure how many there are going to be, but it works out. Phuzzaphobia has become my muse and she's helping me write this story. It's fun. We're having fun. We've been watching Fruits Basket and the ideas have been pouring out of our heads like crazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fruits Basket characters.

--------------------------------------------

"Let's all go to the hot spring," Momiji had yelled when summer vacation had started. Yuki thought of it as a way to spend more time with Kyou, alone. They hadn't had much time along together since Ayame and Shigure found out they were having sex. They were constantly being watched. Shigure was hoping for more ideas for his books and Ayame was just proud of his younger brother. It was a little embarrassing. 'Okay. More than a little,' Yuki thought.

They were already on their way to the hot spring and already Yuki couldn't sit next to Kyou. They had rented a bus and Hatori was driving. Ayame was sitting next to Yuki, holding onto him and squeeing. It was annoying. Kyou was in the back, trying to keep away from everyone else. It made Yuki feel sad. Momiji was sitting in front of him with Tohru and the two were talking. The Sohma of the rabbit was trying to get Kyou to talk with them by constantly asking him questions. Kyou was being uncharacteristically nonchalant. He was watching Yuki who knew it.

Yuki couldn't get his brother to let him go. He finally used the excuse to go to the bathroom and went to Kyou. He sat in his lap almost immediately, since it was his favorite place to sit. He kissed his neck and cheek. "Cheer up," he whispered in a sexy voice. "Shigure's letting us share a room tonight." The rat had oddly become more open about his feelings for Kyou.

"I know, but your brother is clinging to you like he's your boyfriend," the cat whispered, nipping Yuki's ear and receiving a gasp and blush.

"What are you two doing?" Momiji asked, leaning over the seat.

Yuki looked at him, Kyou still attached to his ear. "Adult stuff, turn around and sit right."

"Oh! Haru was telling me about all the positions Yuki can get into. Is it true, Yun-kun?" Momiji really had an innocent mind. He didn't understand anything that came out Hatsuharu's mouth. He just blurted it back to everyone thinking it was okay to say such things.

The rat only blushed further. "Turn around," he repeated. He stifled a moan as Kyou sucked on his earlobe.

Momiji pouted and turned around, talking to Tohru loudly. It was a good thing Momiji was loud. It would allow Kyou and Yuki some privacy in the back of the bus. Kyou proceeded to mutilate Yuki's ear, knowing it was a weak spot of the poor rat. After a while, Ayame came back.

"Yuki," he whined, "You're not going to the bathroom. You came back here just to be with Kyoun." His pout turned into a grin very quickly. "How cute! Shi-chan! Yuki's with Kyoun!"

Kyou held Yuki protectively, not willing to give up the rat to his snake brother who would only take him away from him. He hissed lightly.

"Oh, you're going too close to the cat's food, Aya! Come back up here and let's sing to Ha'ri!" Shigure shouted, giggling lightly.

"…" Hatori didn't even flinch. He was used to his idiot friends.

Ayame looked excited. "Okay!" He skipped to the front of the bus and sang the rest of the short trip, leaving Yuki and Kyou in private.

When they arrived, Yuki and Kyou were cheated out of their shared room. Yuki was sharing a room with Ayame and Kyou had his own room. Kyou clung to Yuki as Ayame tried to pull him away to go to the spring with him.

"Meet me tonight in my room," Kyou whispered, before letting him go to his brother. Yuki looked a little hurt, but he thought waiting would be good enough.

It was much later that night that Yuki was able to get away and see Kyou. He tapped on the door, but heard nothing. He opened the door and stepped in, tucking his arms into the sleeves of his yukata. "Kyou…?" he asked.

There was a lump in the bed. Two in fact. Yuki's heart froze and he stepped closer. A girl turned around and looked him. "Yun-kun… why are you here?" It was Kagura. Yuki could see Kyou's orange hair next to her. There was a sharp pain in his chest and he ran out of the room, leaving the door wide open. He went to his room and curled up with Kyou's blanket which he had brought along. He was crying slightly.

"K-Kyou…" he whispered. "Why…? I thought you… I thought you…"

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Ayame had woken up and could hear his brother crying.

Yuki told him what happened and Ayame hugged him, petting his hair.

------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kyou hadn't seen Yuki. Yuki was hard to wake up, but this was ridiculous. He saw Ayame come out of the room he shared with his brother alone. It worried him. He went up to Ayame, ignoring the Kagura clinging to his arm.

"Where's Yuki?" he asked the older snake.

"He doesn't want to be bugged today," Ayame said in response. He actually looked serious, too. It frightened Kyou even more. He pushed Kagura away becoming angry.

"I'm with Yuki now, so leave me the hell alone!" he yelled.

She looked hurt for a second and then pulled him into a choke hold. "You can't be serious! You're mine, Kyou!"

Kyou punched Kagura making her fall backwards. He went into Yuki's room and saw the rat asleep. He went to the side of his mat and lie next to him, taking him in his arms.

Yuki woke up and looked at him. He pushed him away. "What're you doing, baka neko?" he asked, looking angry. His chest was in pain from seeing Kyou so close to him. "I thought you were all cuddly with Kagura."

Kyou glowered. "I hate Kagura and you know it. I thought you weren't going to come last night so I crawled into bed and fell asleep. When I woke up this morning, Kagura was cuddling up to me. Do you not want to be with me, you damn rat?"

The look of shock on Yuki's face didn't go away for several minutes. He couldn't think of anything to say and felt like an idiot. "I… I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You should be!" Kyou yelled, pulling Yuki close. "You worried the hell out of me!"

Yuki smiled and moved so he was on Kyou's lap. Things seemed back to normal, once again. Yuki knew that there were things weren't going to stay this way, not with Akito being in existence. He wanted things to be fine for now. "Let's go to the spring before anyone notices," Yuki said after everyone left the common room.

Kyou picked him up and took him to the spring changing room. They undressed and wrapped towels around their waists. They went into an empty spring and slipped in. Yuki went right to Kyou and snuggled close. It was nice to get their alone time.

The mutilation of Yuki's ear started it. Soon Kyou had Yuki pushed against a rock and was grinding their bodies together. Since they thought they were alone, Yuki's moans went unchecked by either of them. Kyou's movements felt a little sluggish, but it didn't stop them.

Hatsuharu, Hiro, and Kisa just happened to be walking by, wearing in towels and looking for a spring. Hiro's nose wrinkled at the site. "You know that this is a public place, right?" he asked. "You really should be doing such things."

The two pulled apart quickly, gaining a smirk from Hatsuharu. Their faces had become the color of tomatoes. (A/N: If this were a Ronin Warrior fiction, it would have said "Their faces had become the color of Ryo's armor." Since it's not, I couldn't use to reference otherwise people would be confused.)

The three wanderers decided on joining the lovers. Yuki clung to Kyou, not wanting Hatsuharu to start flirting with him.

"What are you three doing here anyway?" Kyou asked, angrily.

"We're here with Ritsu," Kisa said, smiling cutely and receiving a groan from Hiro. "He came to visit with his mother."

"Ritsu and his mother in the same room? It must get very loud," Yuki commented.

"Yeah, it does," Hatsuharu said. He had spoken like he was going to continue, but he didn't. He sat there with his natural blank stare on his face.

"When is everyone leaving?" Kisa asked.

"Tomorrow," Yuki said, putting a hand on her head. She was always so cute. Tohru had gotten her to speak again and her voice was very lovely. She thought of Yuki and Hatsuharu as her closest brothers even though they were only cousins.

In a teasing way, Kyou nipped Yuki's ear, achieving the moan he was hoping for. Yuki blushed wildly since there were two children in the spring with them. The rat did feel kind of uncared for, in a manner of speaking, since he and his lover had been interrupted.

"Oh, there you are, Yuki!" It was Ayame, the damn snake, there to interrupt further. Kyou refused to release Yuki's ear, however, and instead sucked on it. "We got worried when we couldn't find you or Kyoun. (Stop calling me that!) But it looks like you two have patched everything up."

Kyou growled, having released his boyfriend's ear in order to yell at Ayame about his nickname. They were dragged out of the spring and into their yukatas. The dragging proceeded into the common room of their suite.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I should have come by and said hello! Please forgive me!" It was Ritsu. He sat in his usually kimono, bowing so low his head was on the floor. Shigure came out of nowhere and poked Ritsu's side, causing the poor monkey to collapse and calm.

When the two lovers sat at the table, Yuki went automatically to Kyou's lap. It still was his favorite place to sit. Kagura sat across from them, sniffing.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyou asked in a harsh voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Yuki were together?" she asked in her low voice. She looked like she had been crying for a while.

Shigure appeared next to her and pet her head. "We told her this morning not long before we realized you had disappeared. She seemed heartbroken. Maybe you should reconsider, Kyou-kun."

"Never!" Kyou answered almost immediately after Shigure had finished talking. Kagura burst into tears right then. Kyou proceeded to bit Yuki's ear softly. It was his favorite thing to bite, just like Yuki's favorite thing to bite was Kyou's neck. However, whenever the cat bit his ear, the other found it difficult to move to bite his neck. So, he just let it be and let the cat cling to his ear. It was his weakness after all.

"You could have been a little nicer," Yuki whispered to his cat.

"Then, she'd walk all over me and throw me around. I don't want to let you go."

Yuki's face went flush and he smiled.

-----------------------------------------------

The two didn't get another chance to be alone until that night. Shigure said it was okay for them to share a room. Things happened the same way they always did: Yuki's ear.


	5. Akito Finds Out

Yuki x Kyou 5

Author's Note: Finally! The fifth chapter! It's been a while. Thank you, Phuzzaphobia, for your inspiration. She is now my official Fruits Basket Muse. 33 YOU! By the way, I'm going of the anime, not the manga, so Akito is a boy. I'm not trying to /make/ Akito evil, I'm just trying to stay true to the character.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

--------------------------------------

It all happened that fateful day. Akito found out about Yuki and Kyou through the loud-mouthed Shigure. He was actually talking to Hatori about all the noise Yuki makes when Kyou's torturing him. Akit hid his anger from the two and decided he'd deal with it in his own way. The slimy cat's eighteenth birthday _was_ coming up…

Akito had his plan all in mind. He was going to call Kyou to the mansion and tell him this, "On your eighteenth birthday, you will be locked away. There will be no windows and no light. I will be the only one able to see you." He smirked at his idea. Things were going to be good. Kyou would push Yuki away so that Yuki could deal with the pain a little easier, but they would both be in pain. The more pain, the better. Akito didn't enjoy seeing Yuki suffer and maybe not the cat, but that was questionable.

A month before the cat's birthday, Akito called him forth, just as planned. However, he didn't plan Yuki to come along with him.

"I need to speak with Kyou alone," Akito snarled.

"If you want to talk to him, Akito," the rat started, "you'll have to talk with me, too. I'm not going anywhere."

What was with him? Normally he'd just roll over and do what he says. Something really was happening between these two. "Well, then…" He said the words just like he planned. Kyou's face didn't change, but Yuki's was shocked and he stared at Kyou. Akito could see Yuki's brain reeling. "Fight back! Don't let him do this to you," the rat's eyes said.

"I understand," Kyou said. He stood and left with Yuki attached to his hand.

Akito smirked. "Everything according to plan," he said.


	6. Separation

Yuki x Kyou 6

Author's Note: I'm pumping them out. Oh yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket characters.

---------------------------------------

Yuki felt the tension in the room as he tried to get Kyou to talk to him. They were alone in Kyou's bedroom and Yuki was currently being ignored. It was hurting. It had been several days that this was going on. Every time, Yuki stormed out of the room crying. It happened again this night, but this time he screamed, "Fine hate me! I give up!" He ran out crying harder than he had the previous nights. He curled up with the blanket he had stolen from Kyou a long time ago. He cried all night, never sleeping.

The next day, Yuki refused to get out of bed. No matter how much Shigure pressured him, he refused to move. He refused to continue to go to school and for the next week he lay in bed. Only excepting a piece of bread and some tea as food.

---------------------------------------

Kyou could see the deterioration of Yuki's mind, body, and heart. It pained him, but it was something he must do. He couldn't stop Akito's decision. He would be locked in the cold dark room without Yuki. He might as well get used to him not being around…

---------------------------------------

The day finally came. Kyou was taken to the room on his eighteenth birthday. Tohru had thrown him a nice little part the day before just because she would miss his actual birthday. Yuki hadn't gone. It hurt Kyou still. His chest was in constant pain. Not to mention the sexual tension…

He was locked in the dark room. For a while he stood staring at the wall opposite the locked door. Finally he curled up in a corner and cried. He cried for himself, but most of all he cried for Yuki. He couldn't fathom Yuki's pain. He could only feel his own…

---------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about the sadness. It just had to happen. The rest of the story was just too happy.


	7. Planning

Yuki x Kyou 7

Author's Note: Sorry the chapters have been so short. I'm actually doing it on purpose. I don't want to do everything in one chapter. It's called a cliff hanger. Don't worry, though. Things can only get better for Yuki and Kyou.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fruits Basket characters.

-------------------------------------

Yuki was going crazy. Kyou had always been there for him, even when he started to ignore him. Now, Shigure's house was too quiet. There was no cat to make things loud.

The poor rat still refused to get out of bed. He clung to Kyou's blanket like it was the last thing on earth.

One day, about a month after Kyou was locked away, Yuki was called to the main house by, none other than, Akito. At first, Yuki refused to go, but when Hatori threatened that Akito would go to the house to talk with him, Yuki had no choice but to give in. He was going to see Akito no matter what. He would rather be sitting in a sober position than crying his eyes out in the fetal position.

He sat before Akito the next day, waiting for the usual calm voice that started all of Akito's conversations. The rat knew he would start yelling after a little bit; especially when Yuki would refuse to answer him.

"Well, Yuki-kun," Akito started. "How are you enjoying things? Don't you just feel free of that cat?"

It made Yuki angry. He didn't feel free. In fact, he felt trapped. 'Trapped like the rat I am,' he thought.

"I have a little surprise for you," he said smirking. Something was up Akito's sleeve. Yuki didn't like it. "I'll give you one hour to be with your cat, but then you'll never see him again."

Yuki was actually a little happy he would get to see Kyou. Immediately, a plan started forming in his head to help his lover escape from Akito's nastiness.

Akito led Yuki to Kyou's room. It was a mistake on Akito's part to let him know the way there. Yuki memorized the way there quickly. He opened the door to the dark room, panted in black. Yuki recognized this room. It was the room he was usually kept in my Akito. Kyou was curled up in the corner. He hissed at the light and Akito shut the door behind Yuki.

"Kyou…?" Yuki whispered, going towards him in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" Kyou asked loudly. "I don't want to see you." He was lying. Yuki could hear it in his voice. He smiled.

"Don't be silly, Kyou," he whispered.

A second later, Yuki was pinned against the door, Kyou's lips against his own. Yuki wasn't afraid of Kyou and returned the kiss gladly. It had been too long for both of them. Soon their bodies were grinding against each the other. The friction they both felt was intoxicating and much needed. Kyou removed their clothing and soon had Yuki lifted off his feet. The smaller boy wrapped his legs around Kyou's waist as the larger boy entered into him.

Their sex was fast and short, leaving them both panting with pleasure. They lay on the ground afterwards, clinging to one another.

"I have a plan," Yuki whispered. "I'm going to get you out of here and we're both going to leave." Yuki told him his plan, not wanting any excuses why it wouldn't work.

The plan was simple. Yuki would get all his money out of the bank and buy two plane tickets to America. (They would be safe from Akito there.) In the dead of night, Yuki would sneak into the main house, get to the black room where Kyou was kept, and tap on the door three times. Kyou would go to the door and tap back five times. Yuki would then open the door and they would get a taxi to the airport where their plan would leave an hour later.

Kyou was impressed by the plan. He didn't say anything. He just held Yuki as close as he could.

They were both soon asleep.


	8. Starting

Yuki x Kyou 8

Author's Note: Sorry, it's another short chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters.

--------------------------------------------

Yuki was finished at the bank. He bought his plane tickets with cash so Akito wouldn't track them. He got them for the next week. During that week, Yuki snuck out of his room at night to pack Kyou's things.

The night finally came. The anxiety in him was driving him crazy. He had "What-ifs" running through his head. What if Kyou didn't want to leave? What if Akito finds them as their sneaking out? What if… 'No! No more,' he thought. 'We will get away…'

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, here's now it works. I'm writing two endings: A happy ending and a sad ending. Which ever one everyone likes, I'll continue. My bet is on the happy ending. The happy ending will be chapter 9 and the sad ending will be chapter 10. This was actually my idea, but Phuzzaphobia okay'ed it. So… sorry again for the shortness of the chapter, but it had to be done.


	9. Happy Ending

Yuki x Kyou 9 – The Happy Ending

Author's Note: Here's ending number 1: The happy ending. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Fruits Basket.

-----------------------------------------------

Yuki snuck out of the house at the designated time. He went to the Sohma main house and snuck into the main building, where Kyou was kept. Yuki tried to shake off the feeling that he was being followed. He got to the door and tapped three times. It was answered with five taps. He opened the door.

Kyou stood in front of the door. He looked exhausted and his left eye was black.

"What happened?"

"Do you need to ask?" he asked, walking past him.

"Where are you going?" Hatori had "appeared" behind Yuki/in front of Kyou.

They both froze. They had been caught.

"Oh! Don't be so mean, Ha'ri!" Shigure said from behind the dragon. "Let's give them a ride to the airport and be finished with this."

Yuki and Kyou blinked in unison.

"If we don't hurry, Akito will wake up," Hatori said.

"Wait, why are you helping us?" Yuki asked.

"Don't worry about that, Yuki-kun," Shigure said. "Hatori will drive you two to the airport."

Hatori led the baffled teens to the car and drove them to the airport.

"How did you know we were leaving the country?" Yuki asked. He just wanted answers.

"Shigure followed you to the bank and airport last week," Hatori explained. "He knew you were going to try something, but this is probably the smartest thing to do."

Kyou glowered at Yuki. "Good going, rat," he said, almost teasingly.

"You damn cat," Yuki joked. He clung to his arm though. Kyou couldn't help but smile.

They arrived at the airport half an hour earlier than scheduled. Hatori stayed with them. Shigure had stayed at the Sohma house to make sure they weren't followed. The plane arrived on time and they boarded.

-----------------------------------------------

The new country was amazing. It was free. Akito free. It was nice to be free when they were free. When they were free of the airport, they turned to each other.

"We're safe to start a new life," Kyou said, taking his rat in his arms.

Yuki nodded and leaned up, kissing him.


	10. Sad Ending

Yuki x Kyou 10 – The Sad Ending

Author's Note: I've always made Akito the bad guy, but reading the recent chapters of the manga has made me understand her completely. I made her the bad guy in this, though she's really not the bad guy. She's really just trying to keep the cursed family members together. She does learn her lesson, though, so I've learned to love her. Just so you know, if you haven't read the manga, Akito really is a girl, but I have based this fanfiction off the anime not the manga. Therefore, Akito is a guy in my story. I know you don't meet Kureno in the anime, but I thought it would be a good idea to bring him in. No one else really does Akito's dirty work after meet Tohru except for Kureno. Anyway, I think I got Akito's character down before he realizes his mistakes. Just remember that this fanfiction is based on the anime, not the manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

-----------------------------------------------

Yuki was having trouble getting to the bank. When he did, they wouldn't let him withdraw money. He would have to use his card to buy airplane tickets. He did that and went home. The whole time, he felt highly paranoid that someone was following him. However, whenever he looked back, he saw no one.

He had gotten the plane tickets for the following week. That would give him plenty of time to pack Kyou's things, or so he thought. Shigure was suddenly demanding much of his time and every night Yuki was exhausted. He would to go his room and sleep.

The day came and Yuki had no packing done. He decided that they would just buy clothes in America.

He went to the Sohma main house, feeling paranoid the whole way. He got to Kyou's room and tapped 3 times. However, the door opened and Akito was standing there.

"Hello, Yuki," he said. "Looking for someone?" Behind Akito there was a glass wall. Behind the glass wall was Kyou, unconscious.

Yuki growled. "Akito… what did you do to him?" he demanded.

"Do you really think you can run away from me, Yuki?" he asked, moving towards him. He put a hand on his cheek. "Did you really think you could escape?" He suddenly got angry and slapped Yuki, knocking him to the ground. "You can't leave me! Ever! Neither you nor that monster!"

Yuki had fallen inside the room. Akito left and locked the door.

The rat went to where his cat was. "Kyou!" he called through the glass, but Kyou didn't move…


End file.
